Benutzer:Lady usagi
Über mich Über mich gibt es nicht viel zu sagen! Ich bin 30 Jahre alt und eindeutig verrückt *smile* Ich liebe Animes, Mangas und vor allem Disneyfilme, ich kann nichts dafür aber ohne meine Disneyprinzessinen kann ich nicht leben. *♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Arielle♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ * ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Belle♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ L-Charaktere bei Glee DANCE WITH SOMEBODY Blaine.jpg|Blaine Anderson|link=Blaine Anderson Kurt Hummel5.jpg|Kurt Hummel|link=Kurt Hummel Glee-born-this-way.jpg|Santana Lopez|link=Santana Lopez Lovin hot hot.jpg|Noah Puckerman alias Badman|link=Noah Puckerman MercedesNoway.jpg|Mercedes Jones|link=Mercedes Jones E.jpg|Brittany S.Pierce|link=Brittany S.Pierce Glee Sue Grinch.jpg|Sue Sylvester|link=Sue Sylvester Beiste7V.png|Shannon Beiste|link=Shannon Beiste Mike brainiac.jpg|Mike Chang|link=Mike Chang Rory64g.jpg|Rory Flanagan|link=ShaRory Flanagan L-Paare Klaine 11.jpg|Klaine|link=Kurt - Blaine Beziehung Mike wedding.jpg|Tike|link=Tina - Mike Beziehung Kuss34.jpg|Samcedes|link=Mercedes - Sam Beziehung 300px-PizesProm.jpg|Pizes|link=Puck - Lauren Beziehung nicht offiziell aber gewünscht 9463782-large thumb.jpg|Niff L-Lied in jeder Folge pro Staffel ♥ = L-Folge Staffel 1 CantFightThisFeeling.png|Overtüre:Can't Fight This Feeling|link=Can't Fight This Feeling SayALittlePrayer.jpg|Jenseits von Gut und Sue:I Say a Little Prayer|link=I Say a Little Prayer Bust Your Windows.png|Acafellas:Bust Your Windows|link=Bust Your Windows TakingChances.png|♥Kinder der Lüge:Taking Chances|link=Taking Chances SomebodyToLove.png|April, April:Somebody to Love|link=Somebody to Love 1x05girls.jpg|Angeregte Organismen:Halo/Walking on Sunshine|link=Halo/Walking on Sunshine KeepHoldingOn.png|Spielverderberspiele:Keep Holding On|link=Keep Holding On SweetCaroline.png|Remix:Sweet Caroline|link=Sweet Caroline DefyingGravity.png|♥Furcht und Tadel:Defying Gravity|link=Defying Gravity LeanOnMe.png|Balladen:Lean on Me|link=Lean on Me Haarspaltereien.png|Haarspaltereien:True Colors|link=True Colors Smile(Charlie Chaplin).png|♥Wer ist im Bilde?:Smile (Charlie Chaplin)|link=Smile You Cant always get what you want.jpg|♥Alles steht auf dem Spiel:You Can't Always Get What You Want|link=You Can't Always Get What You Want Gives You Hell.jpg|Hallo Hölle!:Gives You Hell|link=Gives You Hell Bild02.jpg|The Power of Madonna:What It Feels Like For a Girl|link=What It Feels Like For a Girl Beautiful.jpg|Liebe ist ein weiter Weg:Beautiful|link=Beautiful Rachel35.jpg|♥Schlechter Ruf:Total Eclipse of the Heart|link=Total Eclipse of the Heart Jessesgirl.png|♥Guter Ruf:Jessie's Girl|link=Jessie's Girl Dream a Little Dream.jpg|Der Traum macht die Musik:Dream a Little Dream|link=Dream a Little Dream Beth.png|♥Viel Theater!:Beth|link=Beth Glee Good Vibrations.jpg|Im Takt der Angst:Good Vibrations|link=Good Vibrations Glee - to sir.jpg|♥Triumph oder Trauer?:To Sir, With Love|link=To Sir, With Love Staffel 2 Empire state of mind.png|Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten:Empire state of mind|link=Empire state of mind 697px-Lea michele (L.jpg|Britney/Brittany:...Baby One More Time|link=...Baby One More Time Kurtt5.jpg|♥Das neue Toastament:I Want to Hold Your Hand|link=I Want to Hold Your Hand Lucky.jpg|♥Duette:Lucky|link=Lucky Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me.jpg|The Rocky Horror Glee Show:Touch-a, Touch-a..|link=Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me Tn-500 screen shot 2010-10-20 at 1.00.39 pm.jpg|Ungeküsst:Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind|link=Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind ForgetYou.png|Ersatzspieler:Forget You|link=Forget You Just the way you are.png|Amor muss verrückt sein:Just the Way You Are|link=Just the Way You Are 300px-Rachel & Kurt - Don't Cry for me Argentina.jpg|♥Neue Welten:Don't Cry For Me Argentina|link=Don't Cry For Me Argentina Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg|Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat:Baby, It's Cold Outside|link=Baby, It's Cold Outside Glee211 0229.jpg|♥Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle:Need You Now|link=Need You Now FBG.jpg|Liebeslied zum Leid:Fat Bottomed Girls|link=Fat Bottomed Girls Take Me or Leave Me34.jpg|Das Comeback der Teufelin:Take Me or Leave Me|link=Take Me or Leave Me Rachel02.png|♥Dicht ist Pflicht:Don't You Want Me|link=Don't You Want Me 300px-Afternoon Delight Glee.jpg|Sexy:Afternoon Delight|link=Afternoon Delight Onlychild.jpg|♥Unsere eigenen Songs:Only Child|link=Only Child MercedesNoway.jpg|Nacht der Vernachlässigten:Ain't No Way|link=Ain't No Way Normal 2x18 1048.jpg|Born This Way:Somewhere Only We Know|link=Somewhere Only We Know Shot0143.png|Das jüngste Gerücht:Don't Stop|link=Don't Stop Jarofhearts rachel.png|♥Rivalen der Krone:Jar of Hearts|link=Jar of Hearts 0221Group03.jpg|Totenfeier:Pure Imagination|link=Pure Imagination Light up the world.png|New York!:Light up the world|link=Light up the world Staffel 3 WickedWitch.jpg|Das Purple-Piano Project:Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead|link=Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead Kurt879.png|Einhornpower:I'm the Greatest Star|link=I'm the Greatest Star Fix You7.jpg|♥Das Maria-Duell:Fix You|link=Fix You Blaine878.jpg|Irisch was los:Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)|link=Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) America.png|♥Love Side Story:America|link=America ND3.jpg|Böse Klatsche:I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True|link=I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True Jolene2.jpg|I kissed a girl and I liked it:Jolene|link=Jolene SoloCup.jpg|♥Die Zeit deines Lebens:Red Solo Cup|link=Red Solo Cup Samcedes23.jpg|Galaktische Weihnachten:All I Want For Christmas Is You|link=All I Want For Christmas Is You Summer Nights7.jpg|♥Will will:Summer Nights|link=Summer Nights Human Nature.jpg|Was würde Michael Jackson tun?:Human Nature|link=Human Nature MercedesSoloSpanisch.jpg|Spanisches Blut:Don't Wanna Lose You|link=Don't Wanna Lose You L.O.V.EGlee.png|Gorilla mit Herz:L-O-V-E|link=L-O-V-E Stronger4.jpg|♥Auf dem Weg:What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)|link=What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) Fighter5.jpg|Im Schatten des Bruders:Fighter|link=Fighter HDIYL8.png|Saturday Night Glee-ver:How Deep Is Your Love|link=How Deep Is Your Love I Have Nothing.png|♥Houston, wir haben ein Problem!:I Have Nothing|link=I Have Nothing DANCE WITH SOMEBODY Blaine.jpg|♥Houston, wir haben ein Problem!:It's Not Right But It's Okay|link=It's Not Right But It's Okay NTBND.png|Am Ende aller Kräfte:Not the Boy Next Door|link=Not the Boy Next Door BGDC1.png|Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit:Big Girls Don't Cry|link=Big Girls Don't Cry Mean2.JPG|Menschliche Requisite:Mean|link=Mean Tongue Tied3.jpg|And the winner is...:Tongue Tied|link=Tongue Tied Glory.jpg|Zukunft voraus:Glory Days|link=Glory Days Staffel 4 It's Time.png|Die neue und alte Rachel:It's Time|link=It's Time 1000px-Crazy1.png|Britney 2.0:(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy|link=(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy Blaine.png|Wenn die Muse nicht küsst:Everybody Wants to Rule the World|link=Everybody Wants to Rule the World The Scientist.jpg|Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?:The Scientist|link=The Scientist Everybodytalks.jpg|Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht:Everybody Talks|link=Everybody Talks Glease3.jpg|Glease:You're the One That I Want (Glease)|link=You're the One That I Want (Glease) Some Nights.jpg|Dynamische Duette:Some Nights|link=Some Nights E8_S2.jpg|Wiedersehen macht Freunde:Homeward Bound/Home|link=Homeward Bound/Home E9 S1.jpg|Schwanengesang:Don't Dream It's Over|link=Don't Dream It's Over The First Noel.png|Tatsächlich ... Glee:The First Noel|link=The First Noel Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco4 1280.jpg|Ladies First:No Scrubs|link=No Scrubs Jarley03.jpg|Kalender Boys:A Thousand Years|link=A Thousand Years Rachel341.jpg|Die Diva in dir:Bring Him Home|link=Bring Him Home We've_Got_Tonite.png|♥Eine lässt das Lieben:We've Got Tonite|link=We've Got Tonite Unchained Melody.jpeg|♥Dramen á la Hollywood:Unchained Melody|link=Unchained Melody FEUD.jpg|Fehde:Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way|link=Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-12h16m55s138.png|Heimliche Laster:Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO|link=Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO Say.jpg|Letzte Chancen mit Schuss:Say|link=Say You Have More Friends Than You Know.png|Süße Träume:You Have More Friends Than You Know|link=You Have More Friends Than You Know Lights_out.jpg|Licht aus:Longest Time|link=Longest Time You_Are_the_Sunshine_of_My_Life.png|Gutes braucht seine Zeit:You Are the Sunshine of My Life|link=You Are the Sunshine of My Life All_or_Nothing_(song).jpg|Vom Finden der Liebe:All or Nothing|link=All or Nothing (Song) Meine liebsten Gleezitate BrittanyQuad.png|Die Lehrer sagen durchs Schwänzen verbessern sich meine Noten Glee-puck2.jpg|Blasen wir die ganze Sache ab und gehen Flippern Klaine.jpg|B:Ich glaub wir sollten üben - K:Ich dachte das hätten wir gerade (nach dem Kuss) Finchel.gif|R: Lass und Heiraten, sofort! - F: Sofort? Ich hab jetzt Sport! Blaine93.jpg|B zu K: Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens 9 Kurt Hummel Glee.jpeg|Wie soll ich sexy wirken, wenn ich etwa soviel Sex Appeal und Kenntnis habe wie... ein Babypinguin? L-Serien Ich liebe nicht nur Glee sondern auch viele andere Serien dazu gehören unteranderem ♥♥♥♥NCIS L.A. ♥♥♥Queer as Folk ♥♥♥O.C. California ♥♥♥Numb3rs ♥♥♥One Tree Hill ♥♥♥Türkisch für Anfänger ♥♥Eine himmlische Familie ♥♥Charmed ♥♥Buffy ♥♥Gilmore Girls Animes ♥♥♥♥♥Sailor Moon ♥♥♥♥Rock 'n' Roll Kids ♥♥♥♥Lady Oscar ♥♥♥♥Georgie ♥♥♥♥One Piece ♥♥♥Mila Superstar ♥♥♥Dragonball Z ♥♥♥Kickers ♥♥Jeanne D'Arc (Jeanne die Kamekazediebin) ♥♥Wedding Peach ♥♥Hikari ♥♥Detektiv Conan ♥♥Robin Hood ♥♥Digimon (Staffel 1+2) ♥♥Ouran High School Host Club ♥♥Die tollen Superstars (Captain Tsubasa 2006 / ♥♥Matsuyama, Misugi, Misaki♥♥) ♥♥kleine Prinzessin Sara ♥Ein Supertrio Cat´s Eye Dears uvvm.